


Gender Issues

by Bestbuds55



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Emotional Comfort, Genderfluid, Gettingtogether, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, boys in panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestbuds55/pseuds/Bestbuds55
Summary: Roger likes wearing panties in his everyday life and when Brian finds out it nearly drives him crazy. He's suddenly obsessed with his blond friend and trying to get a glimpse of those underwear again.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 75





	1. Purple

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: So this might be a bit strange but it starts with Roger's point of view up until the discovery as back story and then we make a switch over to Brian. Hope you enjoy.

It was late enough into Roger's life for him to be able to be comfortable admitting that he knew he was a weird guy. He had moved to London for schooling and ended up joining a rock band for something to do after school. 

Not the typical teenager, but he was proud of how good he was at the drums and refused to not use that skill. Besides, dental school wasn't really working out. Brian and Tim didn't mind him being a bit weird as long as he hit all the right notes.

That have been several years ago now and he'd since then solidified a solid friendship with Brian. Tim still tolerated him, but Roger knew that Tim didn't like anyone with a dick. To each his own really. 

The band had become his life. School no longer important, as he scraped by with working and small amounts from band performances. None of the struggling really mattered; because Roger got to go up on stage and have people cheer and listen to his music. That was all he had ever wanted out of his life, and Roger would forever be glad to have found something that made him truly happy. It worked like that for a time.

Roger was brand new into his 20s when things have fallen to shit; Tim dropping the band like he thought they were utterly terrible. Leaving both Brian and him for a new group that matched his sound better. Roger had known that he was going to leave for weeks before it happened and it still upset him greatly. Fuck Tim, for breaking the only fucking happiness that he'd found in life. 

That night the two of them had drank together with the intention of getting smashed like never before. Roger found it really nice of Brian to morn the loss of the band with him, but he new the taller man would get over it. Brian had something better going on with his life. Like getting a PHD.

Brian helped pack Roger's drums as the blonde's hands shook. He was honestly trying not to cry, and that might be a bit dramatic but he was an emotional guy. Brian looked to be holding it together. Roger was kind of jealous that the guitarist clearly didn't feel like he had his life ripped into two. 

He leaned on Brian for comfort as the older man drove him back to Brian's apartment where they could be at peace. He had only been to the place twice before and it was highly comfortable. An appropriate place to morn the loss of what could have been. Seriously, Roger had been feeling great today before this had happened. And who just says see you losers after a performance? Like they were nothing.

They shared a bottle of some thing cheap and strong between the two of them that could barely be identified as alcohol. It tasted kind of like a cleaner if Roger was being honest. What kind, Roger had no idea. It didn't matter either, because it was doing a great job of washing away Rogers ambitions. This is what they both wanted and Rogers mind was finally lax with uncaring.

That night they laid on the floor together, wasted and free. They were close on the floor, snuggling together. Roger was to the point of most of the bottle being gone and he found everything hilarious. Life felt a bit less bleak when you could drunkenly giggle with a friend.  
Roger would grin and Brian would laugh back, stretching even closer to the blonde. 

It felt like they had been friends for a long time, even if it wasn't exactly true. Still, Roger had spent more time together with Brian then he had any other human being in the last few years. It only seemed appropriate to morn the band together like this. 

Maybe Brian already had some kind of plan, he was smart like that in ways that Roger never had been. Though, Roger wasn't really sure he should be leaning on another person like some kind of crutch. Even in his drunken mind he knew that he needed to pull his big girl panties on and figure a few things out for himself. 

"What are we going to do Brian?" He asked, after having throughly upset himself again. He already had his big girl panties on, damn it! 

"We'll find a new bass player and singer, start over. Your flatmate Freddie can sing, should ask him." Brian was always good with the logic thing and Roger was surprised he hadn't thought of it himself. Of course, it was hard to think when looking at the bottom of a bottle of had probably been rum. Rum was dark like that, right?

"I have to pee." He said drunkenly in response and giggled. Brian giggle back and Roger actually had to get up because laughing with hard on a full bladder. Brian would not appreciate the mess on his floor, Roger was sure of it.

He stumbled and Brian sat up to help him with no better luck. His face was red with a blush, like he just realize that he wasn't being the responsible one for once. They were both equally drunk. Still, Brian had those long legs working a lot fast then Roger's did. Talk about unfair.

That didn't stop Brian from being amazing and helping him to the bathroom with long limbs and strong arms. Was Brian actually as drunk as he was? The blond was banking on that answer being no, because the taller man was much to coherent. Maybe Roger had drank most of that bottle after all. It didn't matter besides the fact that thinking hurt his head. 

Roger snuggled close making walking even harder for them. He couldn't help it, he needed comfort after all. Tim had abandoned them. He had placed his trust in this man who had broken his heart in the end. Was that what it felt like to truly be a girl? It was terrible, and the world seemed bleak. Brian was his one consistent light and he was holding on to him with all the strength he had left.

He couldn't help it. He was captured and enamored with the way that Brian's planned to stay by him. He liked the loyalty. Brian had never been anything but nice to him, through the few years that they had known each other. Roger was so happy to have met a guy like Brian.

In the bathroom Roger was quick to undo his pants, drunk and mine totally not caring that Brian was practically propping him up to do so. Was that something that he normally cared about? He pulled his jeans down and out of the way as he focused on the task at hand. He heard Brian gasp from behind him and wiggled while grasping his cock. 

He paid the other man zero attention as he released his bladder, besides leaning back into him. Was this weird? Roger was having a hard time telling with his drunk mind. Brian would say something if he minded, he usually was very good at voicing his opinion.

"Roger, why are you wearing panties?" Brian asked, seeming to be unbothered that the other one was using him as a leaning post while pissing. 

"Mmmmhmmm, don't talk I'm concentrating." Roger replied without a care. It felt nice to not be so full. He heard Brian say something, but it barely even registered to him. Brian could until Roger shook his cock to get the last few drops out.

"That felt nice." Roger said tucking himself back in and flushing the toilet.

He turned to Brian and looks at the bulge in the older man's pants. Brian was half hard for reasons that Roger didn't understand, but he didn't let that bother him. He wouldn't ask his friend to explain his weird kinks, as Roger was no stranger to having weird things turn him on. What a good friend he was.

"It's your turn now Bri." Was all he said, reaching for Brian's zipper. Brian was compliant as Roger helped him with getting his pants down, but grasped at Roger's hands to stop him from actually touching his dick. Roger pouted in disappointment, just wanted to help. No one ever let Roger help with anything.

"Roger why are you wearing panties?" Brian questioned urgently. He sounded a bit distressed and the question actually caught Roger's attention this time.

Roger stood still to just consider the question for a moment. Why was he wearing underwear? What a weird question. Brian was too, Roger could see them. Unless Brian was asking about why he was wearing his nice lace one? That answer was an easy one.

"Because I'm pretty Brian, all pretty girls wear nice panties, why would I be any different?" He answered with a scoff and Brian was silent after that. Roger didn't even realize he had revealed what was possibly his biggest secret ever. Maybe he was so comfortable with Brian that it hadn't even mattered.

Brian was fast to clue in, even with his overly drunk and tired mind. This explains a lot to Roger's character that had previously been an unexplainable. Things made sense. A new world of possibilities were making themselves known to him. Brian heart had never beat this fast.

Brian pretty much tore Roger's hands away from his privates and made sure the blonde looked up into his eyes. They had been friend for years now, but Roger had never confided in him about this. Had he even meant to now? Probably not. 

"Rog, I can't piss in front of a girl as pretty as you. Go wait in bed and I'll meet you there when I'm done. It's time for us to get some sleep anyways." His voice was calm even though his heart was beating crazy. 

Brian wasn't quite as drunk as he had let Roger believe, and he had a feeling that his friend wouldn't remember this. That was perhaps for the best, he didn't want to be teased for getting turn on at the sight of Roger's panties. Even if they were a dark shade of purple and hugged his ass tightly. He was better than that. Or was he? Maybe it was less that he was better then that and more of Roger deserved better.

Brian whipped his cock out the moment Roger shuffled out of the room, not noticing that the blonde took a moment to watch because he had not closed the door. Had he turned, he would have seen Roger licking his lips and squirming in his panties.

He shuffled off to bed as was asked but had the image of a large and slightly hard dick in his head nonetheless. Brian was such a gentleman to him. He always had been too; the most considerate of men. Even tonight when Roger had feared his was just going to say goodbye he had had a plan to keep them together. Like he just knew that they were meant to play together. That made Roger happier then he could even comprehend being while this drunk.

It took a long time for Brian to come to bed and Roger was already out cold when he did. Brian was never going to admit that he had just jerked off to the blonde. It hadn't been like him at all, but damn. Roger in fucking purple panties and not caring if he saw. What an image. 

He wasn't surprised when he noticed Roger's pants on the ground, but still took a solid minute to stare at that barely covered ass. The lace looked like it was made for his body, hugging him everywhere. He was also already asleep, like he didn't have a care in the world. It was nice for Roger to trust him so much, even if he was drunk. Brian wouldn't be breaking this trust. Not ever.

Tiredly, Brian cuddled behind Roger after dropping his own pants. Well, if Roger got to be that comfortable then surely it would be alright for him as well? He adjusted Roger until they were fully pressed together and then hooked an arm around him.

For now, he just wanted to sleep and hold Roger close. They would figure everything else out in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: So this chapter is dedicated to a friend who struggles with gender identity. You know who you are and I love you. ❤️

They didn't end up talking or figuring anything out the next morning because Roger had escaped from Brian's grasp to go home before he even opened his eyes. 

Brian had been especially shocked by this because Roger had never done anything quiet in their entire time of knowing each other. Then, right when he wanted to talk, Roger had turned into some sort of stealth master? That was a tad bit overdramatized, but it had truly upset Brian that Roger had just fled the scene. Or had Brian just been to drunk and not heard? Either way, it didn't matter because he was long gone.

It was three days before they came in contact again to do due to busy school and work schedules. Normally that wouldn't be a problem but Brian couldn't get the blonde out of his head. Even in his classes, all he could think about was Roger. Not good when he had papers to write about subject manner he should have learned.

Brian had desperately jerked off a bunch more times to his drunken memories of seeing those panties. Not just the panties either, but Roger in a whole. He had gone at it more times then he could count already and was beginning to worry that his dick was chafing from overuse.

It wasn't just the panties, Brian had never been one to tip for a single detail. Suddenly Roger speech patterns, the way that he positioned himself and walked were also interesting. Roger had something going on, and Brian wanted to help him through it. He could tell it wasn't just crossdressing, because finding out was like all the puzzle pieces fit together. 

The radio silence ended when Roger burst into Brian's apartment demanding dinner. Roger was at the basis of being, a very easy going friend until he wanted something. Food usually was at the top of that list, but Brian never complained about it. He liked making sure the blonde had had something besides cigarettes during the day, and didn't mind being the one providing it if he hadn't.

"You always have food at home and I spent the last of my money on cigarettes Brian. Treat a girl nice and feed me." Roger whined, barely noticing what he was saying. Brian noticed it though. Had Roger always spoken of himself like this? It was so noticeable now, when Brian was actually paying attention to him.

Brian caved like a pushover that he always knew he was born to be. Not that Brian could afford much for either, but toast with jam and a fresh cut apple was probably the healthiest thing Roger had eaten in quite a while. The blonde had never been picky like Brian was, and just tended to consume the cheapest shit available. 

He took note at how delicately Roger ate, making sure not to get food anywhere or make a mess. It was almost feminine of him and Brian liked it. He let himself wonder if Roger was wearing panties today as well on his special trip to Brian's house. The taller men shift in this chair and had to look away before Roger caught that he was staring.

The last thing that Brian wanted was to make things awkward between them right now. Not with everything that had happened. Brian wanted to be a steady and reliable source for Roger to lean on. That didn't include staring like a dumb ass and drooling while picturing what kind of underwear he was wearing.

"Have you talked to Freddy about being our singer yet?" Brian asked hoping his voice sounded normal. How did he normally act? Why was it so hard to know how to be normal when you thought about it?

The drummer shook his head at him while finishing his food, answering politely after making sure his mouth was clear. Like Roger held himself to a high standard of sorts, it reminded Brian of his not his own family but the one that lived in the house beside him growing up. The wife had been a house wife and had always been charming, smiling and polite, even if the situation didn't call for it. Brian had always thought of her as controlled and robot like before this moment, but now felt kind of ashamed of it. What if that's what Roger was striving to be? Brian made note to do some research and to do his best to not judge people because they were a bit different.

"Yes, he said he needs a bit of time to make sure it's all right with the group he's currently in. He doesn't want to be shitty and just abandon them." Roger answered with a sneer thinking back about Tim. It was true, Tim as a dick and had put the two of them in quite a bad spot.

"It's good he's like that." Brian confirm. Brian grinned at Roger to lighten the mood. He was just so happy to be seeing Roger again, after what felt like forever apart. It had only been a few days too, was that normal for them? He wanted to see Roger every day!

"So you like my cooking Rog? I'll plan something better for a second dinner date." He said to the blonde, enjoying the way his face turned red. Roger looked good with a blush on his face.

"This isn't a date!" Roger insisted. "I didn't even dress up, so it's not allowed to be our first date."

That caught Brian's attention in a big way. Roger was clearly not against them being on a date, and that set fire to his blood. Thinking back, Roger would have woken up being cuddled by Brian right? His panties on clear display, with no way Brian having not seen them. Roger knew that Brian knew and this was an important moment.

"And what would you wear it if I was taking you out?" Licking his lips, Brian asked carefully.

That was a particularly bold line, considering Roger had clearly been avoiding the subject. That was okay though, Brian knew it was time to have courage about this and be bold for the both of them. If Roger backed away and wanted away from this conversation then that would be it. There would be no pressing this issue if he wasn't ready.

Roger's face turned bright red and he clearly wasn't having the most pure of thoughts. Brian liked the way that the extra color highlighted his face. Made him look twice as beautiful.

"My best fur coat of course." Roger trailed off signaling to Brian and he was really thinking other things. Not that his face hadn't already given that away. Brian was quick to suspect it was dirty things with the way Roger squirmed under his watchful gaze.

"Don't worry, I think you're pretty no matter what you're wearing." He said back, voice dropping deep then usual.

Brian wasn't sure where that tenacious line had even come from, but now it was out here. Fluttering about in the universe because Brian hadn't been capable of just swallowing it down. He watched Roger take a breath with his mouth open in shock. Brian tried not to mirror the look, but was equally surprised with himself. He had never been someone who naturally flirted.

They have never been like this before but Brian desperately wanted this to continue. Why had it taken him until earth shattering time of the band breaking up to make him realize just how perfect Roger was? A perfect, lovely blonde who played an instrument and supported his musical ideas. Someone who constantly challenged him to be better. Someone who was loyal and needed him as much as he needed them.

Roger looked a bit uncomfortable so Brian snorted out to ease the tension. He was apparently going do need time to recover from this horrible situation. Brian always have been an awkward flirter. Damn, he thought he'd been doing pretty good too. Should he try a different line? Brian didn't dare, to afraid he was going to jokingly mention something about dessert that Roger would take the wrong way. Patience, they weren't quite there yet.

The blonde giggled quite quickly, still conscious of Brian. Roger gave him a weird look as he laughed. It was a happy sound that Brian had never seen coming from Roger. Had he never paid attention to it before now or was this actually the first time Roger's been this happy around him? The moment passes to quickly for Brian. He wants to hear that happy laugh all over again.

Roger took his dishes to the sink. He set about washing them without even being asked to and Brian felt a strange sense of domesticity wash over him. He had never thought of sharing his house with another but could already see Roger in an apron. Maybe even a dress. Was that something that Roger would like? Or were the purple panties just a fluke? Did it actually even matter in the end? Roger was Roger to Brian, no matter what he wore or how he talked. Brian could suddenly see Roger in shitty boxers standing at the sink, laughing as Brian lightly splashed him with water. Either were magic, both were what Brian wanted.

"It's been a long week without practice or show to look forward to. Just school and the shop, talk about boring. I've missed you too, after our binge drinking night you never drop by or called again. Thought I might have made you angry or something." Roger said simply, looking over his shoulder so he could observe Brian.

"No Roger, I'm not mad at you. Could never be mad at you. You make me so happy." Brian answered not sure where those lines that even come from. He likes the way that Roger flashes him a shy smile in response. 

"You really know how to make a girl feel special Bri." Roger replied. 

He had to know what he was saying, there was no way that Roger consistently referred to himself as a girl without knowing. Or was he just that far in the gender dysphoria that his only choice was to remain ignorant? Was it a fluid thing or did he want to be it properly? So many questions and just not enough time to ask them. 

Brian didn't want Roger to remain distance and confused about himself or herself. He would help make all Rogers dreams come to reality in anyway he possibly could. Starting with this, right now.

"Anything for my best girl." Brian asserted. It wasn't much and he wasn't really even sure if that's what Roger wanted, but you had to start somewhere.

Roger whips around to look at him in shock and Brian just gives her a soft smile with no hints of teasing or excuse. Rogers mouth open and closed again like she couldn't find the words to say. A soft whimper came out of her mouth and she looks like she might cry. 

She moves forward into an embrace with Brian like he was the only thing keeping her together. Roger is tiny and Brian's arms and he feels like he can protect her from the world as she cries into his shoulder. Strange things are happening between the two of them they all started with a drunken night and a pair of panties. Brian can't wait to see where it would take them next.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: The original plan was to write sex in the last chapter, but with how the second one went, it just seemed like it would cheapen everything. So instead we end off sweet, which in my opinion can be just as good. <3

They had stayed in the kitchen hugging for what could have been hours and as soon as they part, Brian misses her in his arms. He still lets Roger move away the moment she wants, not wanting to make them feel trapped. 

This whole situation has been a lot. Not just for him either, Roger had probably been panicking about it since she woke up in just her panties. Brian feels a bit bad that that happened, but doesn't regret it.

He's not really looking for a repeat performance, as nice as the cuddling had been. Brian is still a little unsure whether Roger had been alright with it or just drunk. Roger is now clearly mentally exhausted though, so it's easy to steer her to his bedroom. They don't speak again, but words aren't really needed right now. They've said enough.

Brian helps Roger out of her pants and smiles at the faded green panties that are clearly on their last leg of life. The elastic was broken and they had been stretched out in places so they didn't even cling. He suspected that they were the type of underwear that you bought in a box pack and weren't meant to look sexy. They looked amazing on Roger. Brian's mind supplied him with they were stretched like that because at one point Roger had gotten an erection and busted the elastic of her panties. Either way, she clearly loves this pair to death.

Brian licked his lips and reached for her shirt next. Rogers eyes are puffy from crying and she never looked more beautiful, covering her nipples from Brian's view like she never had before. How many times had he seen Roger shirtless before this moment and not even realized just how beautiful all that creamy white skin was?

"You are so beautiful Roger, like a dream. You don't have to hide from me."Brian murmured, treasuring the way Roger squirmed around in his gaze. He didn't have anything to be nervous about with Brian here.

Roger laid back on the bed and Brian stripped off his own shirt in retaliation. Might as well even the playing field a bit. Roger's eyes reeled over his exposed skin, taking it all in and Brian puffing our his chest a bit. He doesn't know why he wants to appear more masculine then he is at that moment, but he does. Does Roger find him attractive in the same way he finds Roger attractive?

Brian reaches forward to skate his hand across the length of that exposed stomach with his calloused thumb and Roger watches with half-lidded eyes. It feels like a step forward and to intimate all at once. 

Roger shivers and she finally lowers her hands to show she was unafraid of him. Brian pulls away to pull down his jeans and then joins Roger on the bed. It hard not to pay to much attention to those small pebbled nipple of Roger's, but Brian thinks he manages it with grace. Given permission, there would be other times for that.

Roger melts to his body, snuggling in as close she can as the silence between them becomes near unbearable. Brian has to stop himself from kissing Roger in that moment. This could go so many different ways, but he just doesn't want to cheapen it with sex. That's not why he wanted Roger to feel safe with him. Not really anyways. 

"You mean so much to me Brian, always make me feel safe and at home." Roger breaks off his sentence there, even though Brian can tell he wanted to say more.

Brian does his best not to push, and just let Roger collect her thoughts before speaking again. He does however rub a warm hand over Roger's back for a bit of comfort. A full minute ticks by and they just breathe together, like they have all the time in the world.

"I used to have a skirt too, not just underwear; when I was still in high school. My father found it under my bed one afternoon and beat me senseless after school that day. I thought I was going to die, it was so scary. He lit the skirt on fire and I watched it burned wondering if he would turn to me next." Rogers voice wavered with the words, but Brian was proud of her for telling him. She was so very brave.

"You continued on with the panties after that?" Brian murmured softly, marveling at Roger's strength.

"I couldn't stop; everything else just made me want to vomit. Like I was wearing someone else's skin. Everything hurts so much and suddenly not even my home was safe, I spent the rest of my time in that house sneaking around like the next time he would kill me." Roger bit her lip, afraid of speaking again and starting up the tears. 

They couldn't get closer together on the bed, but Brian still reached out to pull Roger on top of him. There were very few times in life when he had ever snuggled with another person and this might be the first that didn't have a sexual situation attached to it. As long as he didn't count being drunk and doing it without actual permission. Drunk Brian was too brave for his own good. 

He would give Roger the fucking universe if she asked for it. Anything she fucking needed, even if it was for him to just be a friend. Sure, he had admittedly gotten off to first seeing Roger in panties; but that wasn't the end to this story. Roger's life wasn't just some sort of kink and at the end of the if Roger wasn't interested in him that way he'd get over it. Still, Brian could help but hope they could spend a great many number of nights curled up just like this, kissing happily.

"You'll always be safe with me Roger, you don't need to hide away. I'll be here to take care of you in anyway you need me to and you can be yourself around me. I promise." Brian said sincerely, holding Roger close to him. Shielding her from the world in the only way that he could. 

"And what about a bit later on when we're a successful Rock band? During the after parties, will you still think I'm worth the work then?" Rogers voice was quiet like she was trying to get a feel of just how invested into this he was. Brian was 100% in at this point.

"Baby, we can share hotel rooms and dance at those parties. You can have all the clothes and outfits you want. I'll show you off, all you allow me to. Can I take you on dates and cook you breakfast in the morning after. Roger, you're perfect sweetie. I'll treat you like the queen that you deserve to be. Just give me a chance and I'll be the one to save you from this world." Brian rattled on with stars in his eyes. He wanted them to plan for the future together, for growing old together. 

The two shared a moment of intimacy, lost in each other's eyes and the promises of the future. They blushed when they realize just how close they were in this position and Brian treasured the way Roger bit at her lip. 

He brought them to be together so Brian could prop himself up against the headboard. It was easier to look at Roger's face like this and Brian could see the happy tear filled eyes staring back at him. He was so happy about this moment that he was glad they were already on the bed, as his legs felt like jelly.

He kissed her then, for the first time. It was almost weird that they had known each other for years at this time and yet only minutes. Brian knew every part of Roger that she had never been able to tell another. Their souls felt connected and Brian loved the feelings of trust that had been placed in him.

He rubbed the back of her palm with his thumb gently, and felt the soft sigh against his lips. Roger was compliant in his lap and Brian was trying his best not to rush things. He was completely and utterly infatuated with one of his best friends and there was no going back from this.

"It's insane how adorable you are." Brian said barely even registering that he was speaking, and he meant every word. 

Roger pull back with a twinkle in her eye and smile at Brian. The taller of the two couldn't help but smile back, almost enthralled with the mischievous happiness Roger is emanating.

"If you keep talking like that, I'll think you want to go steady with me.What if you can't get it up with other girls?" Roger teases mercilessly.

"Don't need other girls Roger, not if you agree to be mine." Brian whispered.

"God Brian, I've never wanted anything more than to be your best girl. Only girl." Roger clarified well pushing close to the curly haired man.

They sealed the moment with one last kiss and smiled at one another dreamily. It was much too soon for anything sexual and Brian wanted to treat Roger right. This was some thing that was going to last after all. They were happy to just melt together like this, with soft lips and small whimpers. 

"That settles it, you're my girl and I'm your man." Brian said, and Roger grinned back. He snuggled closer, they could figure everything else out later. They had all the time in the world.


End file.
